Jade the night guard
by Goldentrap 'Goldie' Bonniebell
Summary: So I assume most of you know the story of mike Schmidt but what if the night guard wasn't a human what if it was an animatronic. anthro au where the bite never happened but the murders did happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Goldentrap and this is the first chapter to my first fanfiction. So please pm me suggestions and I would like to ask you to review and please no hate.** Chapter 1 the meeting? P.O.V

"Ha this is too easy" I thought as I walked down the hallway. I heard a click and froze only to realize it was my imagination I continued down the hall duck right out the camera view. "Hmmm…. Where is that bunny" I heard the night guard say. I walked into the room

Jade P.O.V

"Why did I take this job" I thought. My name is jade although you would probably think the night guard should be a human, I am an animatronic. My claws are great for defense not so much for using this tiny tablet, but I manage to pull it up and search though the cameras. "Hmmm….. Where is that bunny" I said. Then I heard thumping.

? P.O.V

The night guard slowly pulled down the camera down. "Time to strike" I thought about to attack. I saw flash of gold and sharp pain in my stomach. "That's what you get for try to kill me" I heard before I blacked out.

Jade P.O.V

After I heard the thumping I slowly put the camera down to put the enemy of guard, then I jumped up and delivered a quick jab to stomach. "That' what you get for trying to kill me." I said. I looked down then in surprise I exclaimed "BONNIE!"

 **Duh duh duh cliffhanger. Well if you want to see more please just review me. Until next time PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2 the awakening

**Goldentrap: *yawns* Jade: well I guess I'm doing the intro today, this is the 2** **nd** **chapter so P.M. him suggestions. Goldentrap: I'm hungry. Oh yeah he also skipped breakfast to write this for you guys so please don't flame for no reason please. Goldentrap: I hope you enjoy this chapter** Chapter 2 the awakening

Jade P.O.V

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I said to myself as I paced around the room. Bonnie was losing blood fast, and I wasn't trained in first aid. "Come on wake up bonnie." I said.

Bonnie P.O.V

I groaned in pain and opened my eyes to see a golden dragon animatronic pacing around the room. Seeing as the pain hasn't subsided, I felt the place where the dragon punched me. I winced in pain and lifted my paw to find that I was bleeding. At my movement the dragon turned to me "your awake, do you know first aid, cause you're bleeding." She asked "yes I know first aid, and that I'm bleeding now I need to get some hydrogen peroxide to clean the wound and some cloth to bandage it." I said "k, on it." And with that she dashed out of the office leaving me alone in the office chair.

Jade P.O.V.

Now out of the office, I checked the supply closet camera. (I took the tablet with me.) I ran in and checked the shelves for hydrogen peroxide, having found that I looked around for some gauze after I found that I ran back to the office. "Here you go I said to him" after I tossed him the supplies. "Thanks." he said as he cleaned and bandaged the wound.

Bonnie P.O.V.

After I bandaged the wound I asked "so what's your name, as it seems you already know mine." The dragon jumped at my voice "oh my name's jade." So her name's jade. Good to know. "So how about you tell me more about yourself jade?" I asked "well I'm a wyvern animatronic about 20 years old, and that's all I'm going to say for now." She said. "So how about you tell me about you?" she asked "ok so as you know my name's bonnie, and as you can see I'm a bunny. And I also about 20 years old." I told her "oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm pretty good at guitar." I added

Jade P.O.V.

"Cool well-" I was cut short by the 6 A.M. bell ringing "well that's my cue, so see ya tomorrow night." I asked "sure." I heard him say uninterested as he limped back to his room in the back. "Well to say that was eventful would be an understatement." I thought as I walked back to my car "and it seems the phone guy wasn't lying about the animatronics moving although seeing as they're anthros it makes sense that they would move." I thought as I drove home.

 **Goldentrap walks in eating a poptart**

 **Well that's all for today and as always drop a review if you want to see more so until I write again trappers, PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya trappers I am so sorry it took me this long to post this chapter life's been kicking my arse recently and with school I might have every day to write so please bear with me. Hehe** _ **bear.**_ **Chapter 3 crazy Chica clock part 1**

As I drove home I got a call from my best friend amber "Hey Jade, is it okay if I come over." Hmmm…. I'm pretty tired but a, what the heck. "Sure I'll meet you there."

 _ **30 minutes later**_

I heard the crunching of stones when I pulled into my drive way, I could see amber's red Chevy truck I sighed "well she's already here," I thought as I climbed out of my blue jeep. When I walked into my little 2 story abode, I heard "SURPRISE!" after the initial shock I noticed that there were rainbow streamers and extremely shiny confetti.(even the 3 seater leather couch was covered) In the second it took me to process that a huge hoard of people surge forward congratulating me on my new job. "Really guys it's not that big a deal." I said as the crowd started to thin my friend amber squeezed between everyone to get to me "so, what do you think?" she asked her turquoise eye shining in excitement and her light brown hair straight as it always is. "Well, it's really shiny seeing as even-" "wait I get a 1 tier cake YASSSSSSS." And guess who was (trying but failing at) pushing the cake though everyone. Its ok I can wait. Give up? Well I's my best friend John although everyone calls him Jack though. "Yo." He said in his normal echoing mechanical voice. "JAC! Your back what happened on tour trip? Please don't tell me rex got out of hand." I asked. "Well he did get out a little. So I waited for him to calm down before coming back. Wait for just a sec, YO! Author aren't you going to describe me to the viewers." He shouted at the ceiling. Yes I was getting to- WAIT HOW ARE YOU TALKING TO ME! I heard a voice shout. "4th wall breaks man they happen" jac said "I was going to anyways don't just break the 4th wall like that." So as jac reminded me he is a dark blue furred fox animatronic with black around his white pinpricks for eyes. The rest is a secret for now. "Umm. Who were you talking to?" I ask jac "don't worry about it." He said. "Ok I guess." I answered "well how are you doing?" jac asked "good, but tired." After I said that I yawned. "Haha, well let's eat then you can go to bed." jac laughed "alright." I said. Jac pulled out a knife, I held my breath "if rex breaks free." I thought, I shook it off "he has him under control." I thought as he cut the cake and handed it out to people. The cake its self was a 1 tier vanilla cake with chocolate swirls in it, at the top in gold letters it said "congratulations jade." After we ate jac and amber said that they would clean up. While they cleaned up I walked over to my bedroom and collapsed on the tan colored bed, not even bothering to take off the uniform. At 11:a.m. my alarm went off telling me to get ready to go. I yawned and grabbed a blueberry muffin and some coffee, then climbed into my jeep. Seeing as the red Chevy was still her I concluded that amber was still here.

 _ **50mins later**_

The storm didn't help my mood as I walked in. as I walked to the office I finally noticed the claw mark on the wall. "the day guard really needs to clean up." I thought as I kicked a drink container. Wait. I picked it up. "the day guard is drinking vodka on the job." I muttered angrily. "what if one of the kids came in and saw him drinking this, heck how can he even do his job." I said as I thew it away, a plume of dust rising from the trash can. "seriously. What is wrong with some people." I thought as I ate my muffin and checked the cameras, ocassionaly drinking my coffee.

10 min later

It's 12 A.M. "time to get to work." I thought as I check the show stage careful to not spend to much time on the stage and not on pirate's cove. About 1 hour in bonnie and chica kept comeing to my doors, bonnie less than chica.

Chica P.O.V.

"hmmm…. The new night guard is really good bonnie." Isaid to him "yeah I guess." He said half heartingly " come on cheer up we'll get him soon." I said. "the night guard is a she." Bonnie said "what ever. I'm going to use the secret tactic." I said "whatever." I heard bonnie say as he walked out of the kitichen. I run as fast as I could. The night guard closes the door. But it isn't my target my target is the window. The force I used to breack though the bullet proof glass was enough to jar me. Unfortunaly the doors were off set so I plowed right in to the west hall door. "owie." I moaned as I stood up. But some one was helping me up. "but you're the night guard." I said "nothing more than a big meanie." I told the night guard. "ok, but first take the chair." She told me before setting me down in the office chair. Finally getting a good look at her I noticed that her eyes were a dark green almost jade color. "why are you helping me?" I asked the night guard. "because you seem like a nice person. Even if you did smash though the window." Sahe said. "what's your name I ask her?" I ask her. "me my name's jade."

 **Weird I eat pizza as I write about chica. So that's all for now please pm me with suggestions or review. Until I write again trappers. PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4 crazy chica clock pt 2

**Finally! I got some time to write this story. I swear I didn't lose interest, only didn't have time.**

 _ **Flames or complaints will be used to burn down fazbear's fright.**_

Freddy P.O.V

"Wait; hold up, so run this by me again." I told bonnie. "I almost got the night guard but something stopped me from killing her in the office." Bonnie said nervously. "Geez bon. Why do ya seem like a nervous wreck all of a sudden?" I asked concerned for my friend's well-being. "I don't want the night guard spying on us." Bonnie whispered to me, his voice barely audible. "How could she?" I ask. "The cameras." Bonnie said still whispering. "What cameras? Ya' really worrying me here bon." I told him. "Those cameras." He said while pointing to the little white boxes in the corner of the room near the roof. I moaned in response.

Chica P.O.V

"Hey jade what brought ya here anyways. Cause aren't there a lot of safer jobs?" I asked while I spun around in the office chair. "Yeah but not a lot can fit my schedule, and this job is the only one that would hire an Anthro. As for what brought me here well my brother, Jac, has this disorder where he'll go crazy and act totally different he calls 'em "alternate personalities" so one of them, Rex, took control and went on a killing spree with nothing but his bare hands. After he killed about 10 innocent people he turned on me and tried to kill me but only broke my legs. After that Jac took over again and he ran away crying." Jade said tearing up. And I don't know much about people but I know that's a bad sign. "h-hey maybe if you tell how his disorder appeared I can help." I said sure that I could help her get through this. "He got captured and tortured by the gang multi-kill after they shot him in the back *Sigh* rex just came out and got up even though they shot him in the head and he beat them with the pistol. He killed one just crushed his skull with his bare hands." Jade said almost sobbing at this point.

Jade P.O.V.

"I-I'm so sorry" Chica said with the innocence only a child can muster. "It's ok Chica. Just answer me this question. Where's bonnie?" I asked. "Oh he might be with freddy" Chica said her mood clearing up almost instantly. "Thank you." I respond. "Oh and freddy was the one who told me all night guard are meanies. **Cuando lo encuentro lo hará pagar."** Chica said cheerfully. *Ding Dong* "well I guess that's my cue to leave." I told Chica. "WHAT PLEASE DON'T GO!" Chica shouted as she wrapped me in a bear hug. "Sorry Chica. But I gotta go sorry." I said as walked to my car, Chica still latched to my waist. She finally let go when I got to my car and started to drive home.

 **Hey hope you like this chapter. So later trappers and PEACE!**


	5. A life in pieces

**Hey there trappers sorry for that short chap last time. I just wanted to get a chapter out. (And apparently I have to say that I'm NOT SCOTT CAWTHON)**

 **Flames or complaints will be used to burn down fazbear's fright.**

Jade P.O.V

My jeep rattled down the road, partially due to the fact that the occasional onlooker threw trash at my car and shouted "DIRTY ANTHRO!" I don't know why the people hate us Anthros so much. Is it just because we look different? Whatever the case when I got home I found Jac passed out on the couch, mumbling something about cleaning the house taking hours. I chuckled as I walked out of the living room took a nap on the bed.

Bonnie P.O.V

I played my guitar and the kids below went crazy for it. "Well kiddos how about we give Bonnie a break and play some games." Freddy said seemingly reading my mind, well not really because if he knew what I was thinking he would have wacked me upside the head. Now it wasn't what you're thinking of you sicko. I was thinking of how Jade was doing at this time of day. Now by this point I sat down in a chair in the back of the dining area, and freddy and Chica were play games such as: pin the microphone on the freddy (which consisted of little kids hitting freddy repeatedly with his microphone and trying to get it to stick.), cupcake eating contests, BUGGING THE HELL OUT OF ME, and don't wake the fox. Now it's not that I don't like the kids but I sometimes just need at least a few minutes to myself. "Hey kids why don't ya go play with freddy?" I ask. (Freddy already bruised a ton) after I said that they went and started whacking freddy again. (I think Chica even started the game with Freddy). After Freddy just gave up and got the microphone stuck in his fur the kids went and woke up Foxy (hell hath no fury) he started a game of "tag your dead" as he chased the kids yelling at them. That woke up the irresponsible parents that brought their kids here then fell asleep. I laughed as they tried to get foxy away from the kids.

Jac P.O.V

I yawned as I woke up (I fell of the couch) I looked out the window and saw Jade's car in the drive way. My eyes widened as I scrambled around to gather my stuff up I knocked over a lamp. * _CRASH*_ I stop in my tracks and stared at the door to Jade's room as it opened up. "Jac what happened. I heard glass crashing." Jade said as she walked out of her room she stopped when she saw me packing up. Shit. I thought. "What are you doing Jac?" Jade asked me. "I'm leaving Jade, I don't want to hurt yo-." I was interrupted by jade crying softly. "Wait. No, jade don't cry please." I say while I try to comfort her. "Why? You just came back and you already want to leave? My brother just came home and you expect me to be fine with just leaving like this?" Jade asked me between choked sobs. "Wait you mean, you don't want me to leave?" I ask in disbelief. "Of course, I mean you are my brother after all." Jade replied. "Why? I hurt you so badly, a-and I killed all those people." I say quietly. "I don't care Jac. I just want my brother back." Jade says as she hugs me. I cry silently on her shoulder. She pats my back and hugs me tighter as if she didn't I would turn into mist and leave her again. Eventually the long day of work she had caught up to her and she fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her to her bed and set her down. I yawned and went back to the coach and fell asleep and slept without nightmare for the first time in a couple years.

 _ **That was depressing for me to write and also FOXY WON'T HURT KIDS he will chase 'em down but not hurt them. Also please leave a review so I know that you guys like this if you don't like it then tell me and I'll shut this fic down.**_


	6. Foxy Frenzy part one

**Welcome trappers back to Jade the night guard. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry, I have no excuse for how I've done this. I also noticed a plot hole so I will try to avoid them from now on and I will fix it. The plot hole was that in the second chapter Jac was not her brother than in the 4** **th** **and 5** **th** **chaps he was. So you've heard about all you want to hear from me that ain't story so let's go on.**

 **I do not own FNaF. And all flames or complaints will be used to burn down fazbear's fright.**

Jade P.O.V

My alarm went off and I woke up and realized I was still in my work uniform. I got up and walked out into the living room and saw a broken lamp, a half packed suitcase, and my brother still only wearing his boxers. I wondered why the suitcase was here then I remembered last night and how I broke down in front of Jac and begged him to stay. I teared up a little as I got my stuff together (my stuff being a cupcake plush that Chica gave me, 2 muffins, an iPod and my locket with a picture of me pulling Jac into a selfie.) I raced outside, slipping on the gravel, and jumped into my car. I drove to the pizzeria and I nearly go into a wreck when I wondered what Jac's going to do now that I'm at work, probably sleep but who knows he might get up and do something. I rode up into the parking lot and got out. I walked into the office and saw more bottles and even a note that a number and the words 'call me' written in sloppy handwriting. I threw the bottles into the hungry mouth of the trash can. I looked into the cameras as I bit into a muffin and stopped halfway through as I saw a fox peeking out of pirate's cove. "YOU CAME BACK! YAY!" I swung the tablet behind me as I saw Chica duck just in time. I looked over and saw the piece of cardboard that was on the window was broken. "Why did you try to hit me?" Chica asked me while pouting. "Sorry but you startled me." I told her quickly before she could start crying. "Sorry Jade, but I'm just so HAPPY THAT YOU CAME BACK!" Chica shouted as she grabbed me in a bear hug. ( **Heh… bear.** ) I sighed as Chica sat on the couch that was in the back of the room. I looked at the cameras and saw the fox gone. I looked at the door to my left and I heard rapid footsteps, I started to close the door but Chica stood in front of the door. As the fox charged in he slammed into Chica, who surprisingly stood her ground. "N-now lass, please don't start crying on me now. Besides if you're in here it means you've already go the nightguard." The fox said to Chica who was starting to tear up. "I-I won't get the nightguard. A-a-and I won't let you get her either." Chica said, stopping herself from crying. "If you won't take her in, then I will." The fox said as he shoved Chica to the side and tried to swing his hook into me. Except he didn't expect any resistance because unlike the other night guards, who didn't even try to understand them, I did, and I wouldn't go down just because of one fox with a hook. As he swung his hook it was caught be me hand, my eyes seeming to glow a deep green. "Try that again and I won't be this merciful." I said to the fox as I threw him into the trash can. "I was going to step in, but it looks like ya handled it pretty well." A voice from the hallway said that was unmistakably Bonnie's. I look over and saw the purple bunny smiling at me. "H-hi Bonnie." I said embarrassed as I realized I was a mess. I was about to say more but I was swept off my feet and carried bridle style out of the office and towards the dining area. "I wonder." I whispered as I reached up and touched one of Bonnie's floppy bunny ears. He stopped walking and his face went red. "Wha-what are you doing?" bonnie asked me. I giggled as we walked out into the dining area. "Nothing bonnie." I say to him. "What are you doing Bonnie?" I looked over to the source of that voice. I saw nothing except glowing blue eyes. "Are you Freddy?" I said as I struggled out of Bonnie's arms. "Yes, but I was not talking to you. So what exactly are you doing bonnie?" Freddy said in and furious tone. "What do you think; I was talking to my new friend." Bonnie said and smirk on his face. "Yeah, what's your problem Freddy?" I say to him. "My problem? MY PROBLEM!?" Freddy shouted at me. "MY 'PROBLEM' IS THAT THE NIGHT GUARDS ARE EVIL! ALWAYS ARE AND ALWAYS WILL!" Freddy yelled while walking out of the shadows towards me. "What are you talking about?" I ask freddy. "The first night guard. He was a terrible man, a murderer; he killed at least 5 children. That's why we kill the night guards, so that doesn't happen again. You may be a nice person but." Freddy paused. "You must die!" freddy screamed as he lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. "BONNIE! HELP!" I cried out as freddy was trying to drag me into the backroom. "GET OFF OF HER!" Bonnie yelled as he body slammed freddy and he flew across the room. "GO! Get back to the office!" bonnie yelled at me as I was already running back to the office. And upon arrival I tossed foxy out of the trashcan and out of the office.

 **I know what you're thinking "Goldentrap, why are leaving with a cliffhanger?" well, I actually don't know myself it just seems like a good place to stop. Well talk to ya later trappers.**


End file.
